Le secret
by Panda Kawai Luna
Summary: Fin août 2014... Lucy, jeune mercenaire de 23 ans, reçoit une proposition de travail intéressante de la part d'un employeur anonyme. Sa cible : un jeune homme de 26 ans ayant disparu depuis plus d'un mois sans laisser de trace. Elle fût surprise en découvrant le visage de son objectif car elle le connaissait comme plus d'un million de fans. Son nom : Mathieu Sommet
1. Chapter 1 : Disparition

**Salut, salut !**

 **Je publie ici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction sur "Salut Les Geeks" et Mathieu Sommet en revisitant à ma sauce l'intrigue ainsi que les épisodes de la cinquième saison.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Petite précision... Si Mathieu Sommet ou une des personnalités présentes dans l'histoire désire réclamer des droits, je tiens à signaler que je ne touche absolument rien et que tous les personnages, à l'exception de Lucy et éventuellement deux ou trois autres inventés, appartiennent à leur auteur respectif et je m'engage personnellement à la retirer s'ils le souhaitent.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 01 : Disparition**

.

Septembre 2014…

Cela faisait depuis plus d'un mois que Mathieu avait disparu. Plus d'un mois que ses proches et les fans étaient sans nouvelle de lui.

La police avait même été prévenue mais l'enquête et les recherches étaient au point mort.

Cependant, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le rechercher.

Deux jeunes personnes, des mercenaires, avaient été embauchés afin de le retrouver et le mettre en sécurité.

Ce groupe était composé d'une jeune femme de 23 ans et d'un homme ayant dans la trentaine.

D'habitude, ils travaillaient en solo mais ici, l'employeur avait insisté pour que ce soit en duo.

Cela faisait depuis un bon moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus en plus.

Ils avaient chacun un passé bien spécifique qui faisait qu'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs de leur profession.

En effet, la jeune femme était un ancien membre des services secrets américains et français en tant que sniper d'élite.

Elle était chargée des assassinats politiques aussi bien nationaux qu'internationaux.

Néanmoins, elle décida de quitter l'armée suite à une tentative de meurtre de la part de ces organisations.

A présent, elle bossait en tant que mercenaire solitaire en proposant ses services aux plus offrants mais aussi à ceux dans le besoin ou victimes d'injustices.

Quant à l'homme, on savait peu de choses sur lui… Juste qu'il était très professionnel dans son travail.

Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau suite à un appel d'un de leurs amis communs qui avaient des informations importantes concernant leur mission.

Celui-ci, à la demande des deux, avait fait des recherches de localisation et découvrît un mois plus tard _(heure actuelle)_ , l'adresse exacte de l'endroit où était retenu Mathieu.

Les deux mercenaires rentrèrent chez eux après de s'être donné rendez-vous à 15 heures pour la libération de leur objectif.

La jeune femme s'équipa d'un sabre d'environ 70 centimètres, d'une mitraillette M16, deux Glock 17, quatre couteaux et d'une dague dans son dos.

De plus, elle opta pour sa tenue habituelle qui était un t-shirt rouge bordeaux allant jusqu'au nombril et laissant le dos apparent car il était attaché au niveau de la nuque et du ventre, un mini-short en jeans bleu foncé, ceinture en chaînes argentées, des chaînes pendantes aux hanches, une veste en cuir noire avec (encore) des chaînes en guise d'épaulettes et des bottines en cuir noires sans haut talon.

Comme accessoires, elle portait des boucles d'oreille à anneaux argentés, un pendentif en forme de phénix rouge avec ses ailes déployées, un bracelet en cuir noir et une broche ressemblant à une fleur de lotus bleue.

Concernant le jeune homme, ses habits étaient assez simples puisqu'il avait un t-shirt, un pull et une veste en coton noirs ainsi qu'un pantalon en coton et des bracelets en similicuir noirs.

Pour les armes, il ne prît que ses deux 9mm, tous deux équipés d'un silencieux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant un asile psychiatrique à Nanterre, près de Paris, à 15 heures précises.

L'homme franchît en premier la porte d'entrée, suivi de près par la femme qui surveillait leurs arrières.

Ils ne remarquèrent la présence d'aucun garde à l'entrée et pensèrent que ce serait facile en voyant la taille de l'édifice mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, surtout de la femme, ils se doutaient que quelque chose de dangereux allait se produire et ils ne croyaient pas si bien dire.

.

.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Avez-vous bien aimé ou dois-je aller me flageller pour avoir pondu ça ? (C'est une blague bien évidemment XD )**

 **...Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Libération

**Salut les ptits gens !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic : « Le secret ».**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 02 : Libération**

.

Ils arrivèrent devant un jeune médecin qui se tenait devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

L'homme l'assassina de sang-froid d'une balle entre les deux yeux, puis, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

L'homme s'approcha du bureau de la secrétaire qui était présente et lui demanda où était Mathieu Sommet.

Elle lui répondît qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de lui dire car ce dernier ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite.

Il la menaça de son arme et celle-ci prît peur. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard, que les deux mercenaires eurent enfin la réponse qu'ils souhaitaient et ce, même si ça n'a pas empêché la femme de la tuer pour qu'elle garde le silence.

Ils se déplacèrent avec prudence jusqu'à la chambre 1062, celle où était enfermé Mathieu qui se trouvait dans le sous-sol et dont toutes les pièces avaient la taille d'une grande cave.

La jeune femme ouvrît délicatement la porte tandis que l'homme s'avança sans bruit, dos à la caméra de surveillance, et tua la psychiatre qui prenait des notes sur son patient.

Ce dernier avait complètement changé par rapport à ce qu'il était dans sa dernière vidéo.

Il avait le crâne rasé, le contour de ses yeux rouge et était vêtu d'une camisole de force.

Quand le mercenaire le trouva, celui-ci était étendu sur son lit, affaibli par les médicaments que les médecins lui donnaient au quotidien.

Un air complètement désemparé et triste se lisait sur son visage.

De plus, on avait l'impression que son corps était là mais que son esprit avait disparu, sombré dans le néant à cause des cachets que ses ennemis lui faisaient ingurgiter.

Il ne semblait plus être le même qu'avant. Il avait l'air plus fragile qu'un nouveau-né.

L'homme de main lui tendît sa main droite afin d'aider Mathieu à se mettre debout.

Ce dernier la prît mais il se releva difficilement.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis, Mathieu se sentît soudainement très fatigué au point qu'il s'effondra de sommeil mais heureusement, l'homme le rattrapa.

Néanmoins, avant de s'endormir, Mathieu demanda le nom de son sauveur et il lui répondît tout bas à l'oreille.

 **Inconnu** – _« Alexis… Mon nom est Alexis »._

Une fois endormi, Alexis porta Mathieu dans ses bras (comme une princesse) et sortît de la chambre pour rejoindre sa camarade.

Il la regarda pour lui dire que ça allait avant de lui demander de passer devant.

Ils avancèrent lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie et, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter la résidence pour aller dans la voiture, des coups de feu étaient tirés dans leur direction.

La fille ordonna à Alexis de retourner à l'intérieur pendant qu'elle analysait les lieux à l'aide de ses lunettes à rayons X.

Elle scruta chaque recoin du jardin et des alentours et pût apercevoir deux snipers sur les toits des immeubles d'en face, des hommes dans des véhicules en face de la grille d'entrée ainsi que d'autres ressemblant à des soldats ou d'autres mercenaires ennemis.

Elle jura avant de s'emparer de son M16, installa sa lunette de sniper, visa avant de sortir, tira vers ses ennemis du toit et les élimina en quelques secondes.

Ils progressèrent en courant en direction des murets et se cachèrent derrière l'un d'entre eux.

Les voyant arriver près de la sortie, ceux qui désiraient les tuer entamèrent la pluie de coups de feu vers nos deux comparses et Mathieu.

La fille déguerpît de sa cachette et tira à son tour mais ne blessa personne.

Pendant les tirs, ils couraient vers l'issue et une fois, près de la grille, Alexis qui était derrière sa collègue l'interrogea sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour partir de cet enfer.

 **Femme** – _« Tu vas t'enfuir d'ici avec Mathieu pour aller dans le véhicule. Ensuite, tu viendras me prendre mais pendant ce temps-là, je couvrirai vos arrières »._

 **Alexis** – _« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable de partir ensemble et que tu nous couvres tout en courant ? »_

 **Femme** – _« Disons que je le pourrais mais dans ce cas, je ne serais pas en position de pouvoir vous protéger »._

 **Alexis** – _« Je te propose d'avancer étape par étape comme ça, on peut se casser tout en évitant que ce soit trop dangereux »._

 **Femme** – _« On pourrait essayer de cette manière mais sache que le risque est plus grand aussi bien pour toi que pour moi mais surtout pour notre objectif »._

 **Alexis** – _« On va faire en sorte que ça le soit le moins possible »._

 **Femme** – _« Très bien… Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à sprinter »._

Elle prépara son arme pour être prête à tirer en mode semi-automatique et marcha pour être devant la grille. Elle laissa Alexis qui portait toujours Mathieu dans ses bras passer devant elle afin de faire semblant de se rendre et ainsi tendre une embuscade.

Une fois en-dehors de l'habitation, elle sourît sadiquement avant d'apparaître devant ses adversaires.

Elle les observa, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et ouvrît le feu vers eux permettant à Alexis de fuir.

Elle les suivît tout en évitant les coups et en assassina quelques-uns par la même occasion.

Elle sauva deux fois son camarade en lançant des couteaux entre leurs deux yeux.

Néanmoins, elle remarqua la présence d'un point rouge sur l'arrière de la tête d'Alexis.

Elle se retourna et crût voir un autre sniper derrière eux.

Elle cria le nom de son ami pour le prévenir mais un coup de feu fût tiré. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber et ainsi lui sauver la vie.

Heureusement, Alexis et Mathieu y échappèrent de justesse mais la mercenaire était couchée sur le ventre par terre.

Alexis déposa Mathieu près d'une voiture et tira son amie vers eux.

Il la retourna et vît qu'elle était blessée à l'épaule gauche.

Elle gémissait de douleur mais elle parvînt tout de même à s'asseoir avec l'aide d'Alexis.

Elle rangea son M16 derrière son dos et s'empara de ses deux Glock 17 dont l'un était chromé pour se défendre.

Elle ordonna ensuite à son collègue de se barrer avec leur objectif dans le but de réussir leur mission mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et le força à le faire quand même. Il s'exécuta aussitôt tandis qu'elle tuait de plus en plus d'ennemis et ce, malgré sa blessure.

Cependant, elle fût aussi touchée à l'épaule droite et à l'abdomen mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vider son chargeur sur celui qui faisait face quelques secondes avant qu'Alexis ne vienne la chercher et parvinrent à s'enfuir.

Ils se rendirent quelques minutes après avoir vérifié s'ils n'étaient pas suivis en direction d'un appartement dans le neuvième arrondissement de Paris.

Alors qu'Alexis conduisait et que Mathieu dormait encore, la jeune femme préféra ne rien laisser paraître de l'état de gravité dans lequel étaient ses blessures et les cacha grâce à sa veste.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination plus ou moins une heure plus tard.

Alexis gara son 4x4 dans le garage, prît Mathieu dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au cinquième étage d'un immeuble à appartements en passant par les escaliers en bois.

Après cela, il le déposa au sol, lui changea ses vêtements de l'asile pour un t-shirt mauve avec un symbole ressemblant à celui des Illimunatis, un jeans bleu clair et finalement, il lui administra un autre médicament annulant les effets et la disparition de ses personnalités par ceux donnés à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Quant à la jeune femme, elle s'assît sur le lit, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer et observa les gestes de son ami jusqu'au moment où il s'en alla pour alerter leur employeur que la mission fût un succès.

Elle décida alors de chercher dans l'appartement de quoi se soigner mais elle ne fît que quelques pas pour finir par s'effondrer en avant sur le sol et son esprit quitter son corps.

.

.

.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre ?**

 **Avez-vous une petite idée de la suite de la fanfic ?**

… **.. Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Souvenirs

**Salut bande de patates douces ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Contrairement aux deux premiers, ce chapitre est axé sur un personnage en particulier mais je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 03 : Souvenirs…**

.

La jeune femme ouvrît les yeux et se réveilla dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu.

Elle essaya de bouger ses membres mais en vain et remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait absolument plus rien ressentir.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourît avant de se demander :

 **Femme** – _« Suis-je morte ? Est-ce que ça ressemble à ça la mort ?_

 _Bizarrement et ironiquement, c'est très calme mais je dois l'avouer que ça me plaît._

 _Cette impression de flotter dans une dimension inconnue… Si c'est ça la mort alors je l'accepte sans problème._

 _Je ne ressens plus rien, plus aucune crainte, ni peine. C'est la première fois que je vis cela._

 _Première fois que je sens mon cœur en paix avec mon âme »._

L'atmosphère dans laquelle elle se trouvait était doux et paisible.

Le paysage était entièrement mauve, parme même, entouré de nuages blancs avec au bout du « tunnel » une lumière blanche scintillante.

Elle sombrait de plus en plus dans le néant quand soudainement, des images de son passé revinrent à la surface dont notamment celles où elle fût enrôlée par l'armée française à l'âge de 15 ans après le décès tragique de ses parents dans un accident de la route.

Etant la dernière personne, la dernière représentante de sa lignée, (du moins à ce qu'elle croyait à cette époque), elle fût d'abord recueillie par les services d'aides à l'enfance et ensuite, par les services secrets français.

D'autres images remontèrent à la surface dont celles de son premier assassinat politique.

Celui-ci eût lieu en 2008 suite à un potentiel risque de trahison dans le but de perpétrer un attentat terroriste sur le sol français.

Puis, vinrent celles de sa promotion de 2009 où elle entra dans les rangs des commandos d'élite de l'armée américaine en tant que sniper pour ensuite, se terminer avec comme derniers souvenirs de cette période, la tentative de meurtre menée à son encontre il y a peu, plus précisément il y a un an.

Elle revît certains moments de son enfance avec ses parents mais aussi ses deux frères et deux sœurs qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis plus de huit ans.

Ils étaient déjà tous en ménage et avaient un métier « banal » comparé au sien.

Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se persuadait qu'elle n'avait plus personne afin de ne pas souffrir psychologiquement.

Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas les revoir dans le but de les protéger de ses ennemis, allant même se faire passer pour morte auprès d'eux.

Elle décida de changer de nom dans le but qu'on ne puisse pas ni eux, ni elle les retrouver.

A cet instant, elle sentît son cœur recommencer à battre mais aussi son corps chauffer.

Elle sentait que son corps gelé se réchauffait lentement mais sûrement, qu'elle reprenait vie et que les extrémités de ses membres bougeaient à nouveau.

Elle se concentra le plus qu'elle le pouvait et parvînt à faire mouvoir ses bras, puis, ses jambes.

Cependant, c'était sans compter le fait que d'autres souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle se ressassa aussi les tous derniers événements sur le sauvetage et la libération de son objectif : Mathieu Sommet. Elle se rappela de la manière dont les recherches s'étaient déroulées ainsi que la lutte contre ses ennemis, des échanges de coups de feu, des blessures qu'elle avait mais aussi et surtout, de son sacrifice pour protéger son ami et Mathieu.

En repensant à cela, elle sourît légèrement tout en fermant les yeux et se dît qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pu leur sauver la vie tout en donnant la sienne.

Ensuite, elle les ouvrît de nouveau, se leva un peu, souleva un peu ses vêtements et aperçût une cicatrice au niveau de l'abdomen.

Elle passa doucement sa main droite dessus et ressentît une douleur énorme la faisant souffrir le martyr.

Elle serra les dents et s'étendît de nouveau.

Elle réfléchissait au moyen qu'elle allait employer pour quitter cet endroit mais dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'allait devoir compter que sur ses propres capacités tout en étant blessée.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de cet instant qu'elle commença à entendre des voix. Celles-ci lui semblaient tellement familières qu'elle crût reconnaître celles de Mathieu, Alexis mais aussi les diverses personnalités de sa cible qui semblaient être inquiets à son sujet.

Cela lui fît un plaisir fou, la chaleur de son cœur augmenta considérablement et pût enfin se mettre debout.

Elle fît un premier pas, en boitant, en direction de la lumière blanche scintillante et puis, un autre et un autre et encore un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à finir par courir.

Le chemin lui semblait long et interminable à cause d'obstacles psychologiques tels que ses souvenirs mais aussi ses diverses émotions refoulées et ses douleurs physiques à l'abdomen et aux épaules.

Qui plus est, depuis qu'elle se trouvait dans cet endroit, elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et de l'espace.

Elle semblait perdue au fond d'elle-même et avait hésité plusieurs fois à se battre ou à laisser son esprit sombrer dans le néant et son cadavre se décomposer car telles étaient les étapes de la mort.

Néanmoins, elle avait choisi de lutter pour elle, pour les autres mais surtout, pour ses amis qui étaient très inquiets à son propos.

Une fois arrivée devant la sortie, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une porte, ou plutôt d'un portail dimensionnel donnant accès au monde des humains.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, puis, elle resta plantée là durant quelques secondes en pensant…

 **Femme** – _« Alexis, Mathieu, les gars… Me revoilà ! »_

Elle traversa ensuite la frontière entre les dimensions et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre son corps réel.

.

.

.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez-vous des révélations de son passé ?**

… **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencontre

**Salut mes petites guimauves ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous et vos exams (bonne m…. dit en passant ) ).**

 **Dans ce quatrième chapitre, les émotions seront au rendez-vous (du moins j'espère que ce soit le cas ^^) ainsi qu'une bribe de romance entre deux personnages mais je n'en dirais pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 04 : Rencontre**

.

29 septembre 2014, 6h20 du matin…

La jeune femme mercenaire commença doucement à émerger de l'inconscience en ouvrant les yeux.

Il faisait entièrement noir quand elle se réveilla mais il ne fallut que quelques petites secondes pour permettre à sa vision de s'adapter.

Elle constata qu'elle était dans une chambre de mec, plus précisément d'un gamer.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vît une table avec un ordinateur ainsi que des étagères contenant des jeux de consoles mais aussi et surtout, les consoles et la télévision nécessaires.

Elle aperçût la présence d'un jeune garçon qu'elle dévisagea pendant quelques petites secondes et reconnût le visage doux et innocent du Geek qui s'était endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit et remarqua par la même occasion que ses vêtements se trouvaient sur le bureau, ce qui la fît sourire légèrement.

Elle observa ensuite le gamin endormi et passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de ce dernier pour le caresser délicatement tout en évitant de le réveiller.

Après cela, elle se mît debout, difficilement à cause de ses vertiges et de la douleur, et marcha sans faire de bruit en direction de la salle de bains après avoir récupéré ses habits.

Elle ouvrît la porte, la referma à clé derrière elle, alluma les lumières et se fît couler un bain.

Une fois que celui-ci était prêt, elle retira le t-shirt et le pantalon blanc et noir qui lui furent prêtés et entra dans l'eau.

Elle en sortît une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, se sécha, se coiffa et s'habilla avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine vers 7h30.

Elle vît la présence de Mathieu et se cacha aussitôt pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais c'était trop tard.

 **Mathieu** – _« Je sais que tu es là alors viens… »_ (concentré)

Celui-ci était en train de boire une tasse de son breuvage préféré tout en lisant son journal quand il l'aperçût.

Démasquée, elle s'avança lentement mais difficilement pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir face à lui.

 **Femme** – _« Je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bon matin… »_ , l'air désolé et gêné.

 **Mathieu** – _« Rassure-toi !... Tu ne me déranges absolument pas._

 _Je dirais même que je suis plutôt heureux de te voir sur pied, Lucy »._ (souriant)

Cette dernière fût surprise d'entendre son prénom alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit.

Elle l'observa, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **Lucy** – _« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? »_ (surprise)

 **Mathieu** – _« Ton ami Alexis me l'a dit… Il m'a aussi tout raconté à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé en plus des quelques souvenirs que j'en ai »._

A son tour, il la scruta du regard et pensa en son for intérieur qu'il avait une très belle femme face à lui.

 **Lucy** – _« Il a pas pu s'en empêcher comme d'habitude »._ (agacée)

En échange, Mathieu lui sourît avant de lui demander si elle voulait quelque chose à boire ou manger et accepta bien volontiers.

Elle prît, tout comme lui, une tasse de café et un croissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy brisa le silence tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

 **Lucy** – _« Je suis restée inconsciente pendant combien de temps ? »_ (désolée)

 **Mathieu** – _« Un peu plus d'une semaine environ… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais d'abord perdu car je ne connaissais pas cet endroit mais d'un autre côté, j'étais rassuré car tout le monde (ou presque) était de retour._

 _Néanmoins, en faisant le tour de l'appartement, je suis tombé sur toi. Tu étais devant la salle de bains, gisant dans ton sang._

 _Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, tu respirais presque plus mais heureusement, Alexis (qui était arrivé par après), mes autres personnalités et moi-même sommes parvenus à te sauver et à te soigner._

 _Je dois bien l'avouer que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur à certains moments… »_

 **Lucy** – _« Je vois… Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait subir cela à vous tous et sachez que je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie… »_ , yeux fermés, tête baissée et serrant le tissu de son short de toutes ses forces avec ses deux mains tout en se retenant de pleurer.

 **Mathieu** – _« Il n'y a aucun souci, voyons. Quant aux autres et moi-même, nous te remercions de nous avoir défendus et de t'être sacrifiée pour nous protéger »._ (souriant)

 **Lucy** – _« Je n'ai fait que mon boulot après tout »._ (souriant)

Mathieu lui sourît de nouveau en guise de réponse tout en l'observant avant de dire calmement…

 **Mathieu** – _« Comme je te l'ai dit avant, ton ami Alexis m'a tout expliqué concernant ce qui s'est passé mais aussi des événements qui se sont déroulés pendant ma période de captivité._

 _Il m'a raconté les recherches effectuées par la police, l'inquiétude de ma famille, mes amis, des messages de soutien envoyés ainsi que des actions de mes fans pour ma libération._

 _De plus, ils avaient même été jusqu'à arrêter leurs activités sur YouTube tant que je n'étais pas revenu, en guise de signe de respect et d'amitié, du moins à ce qu'il m'a expliqué._

 _Alexis m'a même dit que tu avais eu beaucoup de courage, de détermination et de folie aussi pour avoir décidé d'affronter seule autant d'ennemis, au péril de ta vie quand même._

 _Ceci dit, ce qui me fait un peu sourire malgré cela, c'est que sous ton apparence de fille frêle et fragile, tu es une vraie badass »._ (souriant)

 **Lucy** – _« Merci du compliment… C'est gentil._

 _Il est vrai aussi que tous vos proches et vos fans se sont mobilisés pour votre libération et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour y arriver. A un tel point que l'un d'entre eux, un homme vraisemblablement, nous a embauchés pour vous libérer et vous protéger constamment._

 _Cependant, j'admets qu'Alexis n'a pas tort en disant que j'ai eu beaucoup de courage et de détermination et ce, même si ça n'a pas été difficile pour moi de choisir de me sacrifier »_ , la tête baissée, regardant la table.

 **Mathieu** – _« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »_ (curieux, étonné)

 **Lucy** – _« Tout simplement parce que je n'ai ni famille, ni ami… Ma famille est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a huit ans et depuis ce moment, je n'ai connu personne de « normal » vu que j'ai été enrôlé par l'armée française pour ensuite, appartenir au commando d'élite des snipers de l'armée américaine._

 _De plus, comme j'appartenais au groupe des meilleurs, j'ai été marqué dans le dos, au niveau de l'omoplate droite et des reins »_ , le regard triste et vide pointé vers le bas.

Elle se leva, marcha jusque Mathieu, tourna le dos à ce dernier afin de lui montrer ses tatouages.

Sur l'omoplate, il y avait la présence d'un phénix avec ses ailes déployées ainsi que celle d'un visage d'aigle royal dans le bas du dos.

Mathieu, en remarquant aussi le dessin du numéro 610 dans un cercle au-dessus du phénix, écarquilla des yeux car il crût reconnaître ce symbole mais ne parvenait pas se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il en profita pour effleurer sa peau lui semblant si douce et lisse qu'il eût cru avoir une jeune fille face à lui.

De plus, son physique donnait l'impression qu'un ange était tombé du ciel pour les aider, rien que pour eux.

Quand il l'avait vue dormir dans le lit de la chambre du Geek, il la trouvait déjà jolie mais là… Aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire la beauté de la jeune femme.

Lucy était de corpulence mince, mesurait 1,60 mètres et avait de courts cheveux rouge feu qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules.

Elle avait un visage fin, une peau mate, d'origine caucasienne, un fin petit nez, une large bouche et de grandes et fines mains avec de longs ongles noirs.

Quant à ses yeux, ils passaient d'un bleu glacial à un vert ressemblant à celui des arbres en été.

Elle portait constamment ses deux Glock 17 ainsi que ses couteaux mais en ce qui concerne son M16, son sabre et sa dague, Alexis les avait rangés dans sa chambre afin que personne ne se blesse avec.

On pouvait voir à travers son regard que Lucy était quelqu'un de motivée, déterminée, prête à tout, intelligente, stratège, froide, solitaire, sadique et sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Lucy sentît que Mathieu lui caressait doucement et délicatement le dos mais ne fît aucun bruit et le laissa agir pendant plus de cinq minutes quand tout à coup, ils entendirent le Geek crier vers 8h30.

Celui-ci criait après son créateur alors qu'il dévalait à toute allure les escaliers, toujours en pyjama et accompagné de Mr. Nounours.

Mathieu, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'il avait encore pour hurler ainsi et lui cria qu'il était dans la cuisine.

Le Geek arriva en trombe devant la porte, essoufflé et inquiet, et remarqua qu'il était debout, dans l'entrée de la porte. Il cachait ainsi la présence Lucy par la même occasion.

Le Geek observa Mathieu avant de dire…

 **Geek** – _« Elle a disparu !... »_ , l'air très inquiet.

 **Mathieu** – _« Qui a disparu ?... Sache que si c'est le Patron, ça ne m'intéresse pas… »_ (lassé)

 **Patron** – _« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Gamin. Tu pourrais le regretter »._ (vexé)

Les autres personnalités rejoignirent Mathieu et le Geek à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Maître Panda demanda ce qu'il se passait et lui répondît qu'elle avait disparu.

 **Panda** – _« Qui a donc disparu, mon p'tit Geek ? »_ , (essayant de comprendre ce que le gamin voulait dire)

 **Geek** – _« Elle a sûrement dû partir ou alors quelqu'un l'a enlevé… Si ça se peut, c'est le Patron qui l'a prise et emmenée dans sa cave pour faire des choses avec ou alors carrément la violer !... »_ (inquiet)

En entendant les paroles du Geek, le Patron devînt agacé et s'énerva contre lui en lui racontant que même s'il était un criminel pervers, il avait quand même des principes et des valeurs comme tout le monde.

Il ajouta même qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire cela avec quelqu'un luttant pour sa vie ou simplement blessé et encore moins en sachant que cette personne leur avait sauvé la vie à tous en sacrifiant la sienne.

A l'entente de ces mots, tous (sauf Lucy) baissèrent la tête et scrutèrent le sol pendant quelques secondes.

Ils savaient que le Patron avait raison. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient leurs vies et leur liberté à Lucy et Alexis car sans eux, au mieux, ils seraient dans cet asile, ou au pire, morts, agonisant à petits feux à cause des médicaments ou tués par les coups de feux.

Tout à coup, ils perçurent un bruit et une voix faible venant de la pièce.

 **Lucy** – _« Hmph… C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais ce n'est pas nécessaire »._ (souriant)

Tous tournèrent leurs regards vers Mathieu qui n'eût pas d'autre choix que de se déplacer sur le côté, laissant apparaître Lucy qui était assise en face de là où mangeait Mathieu mais aussi face aux meubles de cuisine.

Celle-ci en les voyant leur fît signe pour les saluer de la main droite tout en disant…

 **Lucy** – _« Salut les gars ! Comment allez-vous ? »_ (contente)

Tout le monde (sauf Mathieu) écarquilla les yeux quand ils aperçurent Lucy déjà debout, presque comme si de rien n'était.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle se leva pour les enlacer dont le premier fût le Geek qui avait couru pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ce dernier était tellement heureux qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en faisant un gros câlin à leur sauveuse.

Elle le trouvait tellement touchant qu'un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et caressa par la même occasion la tête du gamin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle invita les autres à les rejoindre.

Ce qu'ils firent tous sauf le Patron pour qui, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle le regarda en lui disant de laisser son côté criminel à part et son côté humain prendre le dessus.

Il semblait d'abord réticent à l'idée de toutes marques d'affection mais décida de faire pareil que ses « frères ».

La scène dura entre dix et quinze minutes au plein milieu de la pièce.

Ensuite, ils se lâchèrent et s'assirent autour de la table.

Ils discutaient de tout et rien et Mathieu se fâcha encore une fois de plus contre le Patron à cause de ses allusions au sexe en présence du petit, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Lucy n'ayant pas pu se retenir.

Les autres la scrutaient du regard et Maître Panda la questionna sur ce qui la rendait si joyeuse.

 **Lucy** – _« Ça ressemble comme ce à quoi je m'attendais de votre famille »._ (heureuse)

 **Panda** – _« Et à quoi t'attendais-tu, Lucy ? »_ (curieux, amusé)

 **Lucy** – _« A une famille complètement « what's the fuck ?! » et peu conventionnelle, certes, mais une famille soudée et unie et je trouve ça magnifique »._ (souriant)

A ces derniers mots, Lucy ne pût retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Evidemment, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Mathieu et Maître Panda qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle fît signe de la tête qu'il n'y avait rien mais personne ne la crût et Maître Panda insista tout en n'ayant quand même que le silence comme seule et unique réponse.

Voyant l'état de souffrance se refléter sur son visage, Mathieu opta pour le fait de révéler lui-même les faits aux autres…

 **Mathieu** – _« Lucy a perdu toute sa famille dans un accident de voiture, il y a huit ans, la rendant orpheline depuis l'âge de 15 ans et n'a pas d'ami à part Alexis._

 _De plus, suite à cet accident, et seule, elle a été enrôlée par l'armée française pour finalement, appartenir au commando d'élite de l'armée américaine._

 _Maintenant, elle travaille en tant que mercenaire solitaire comme Alexis »._ (sérieux)

Tous furent surpris, et pas des moindres, en apprenant cela. Surpris de savoir que sous ses airs fragiles, elle pouvait devenir un être sans pitié.

Néanmoins, cela ne les empêcha pas de penser tous, sans exception, qu'elle ressemblait à un ange venu des Cieux pour les protéger et les aider dans leur quête afin de trouver celui ou celle qui tirait les ficelles de ce cauchemar.

Le Patron s'avança vers elle d'un pas et prononça tout en l'observant…

 **Patron** – _« Hey !, Gamine !... »_ (sérieux)

La concernée n'osait pas réagir face à cette situation, ne bougea pas et n'émît aucun bruit lors de l'appel du Patron.

Celui-ci se répéta, tout en étant toujours calme et doux _(car oui, c'était possible)_ en même temps qu'il leva le menton de la jeune femme pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Celle-ci voyait, maintenant, de très près le visage du côté dangereux et pervers de Mathieu mais ne fît aucun geste pour le repousser.

Il contemplait chaque miette de ce visage doux et angélique afin d'en connaître tous ses secrets.

 **Patron** – _« Gamine !... »_ (sérieux, imposant)

 **Lucy** – _« Ou…Oui ?... »_ (pensive, triste)

 **Patron** – _« Je vais te proposer quelque chose mais qui est déjà d'actualité… Et je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi… »_ (sérieux, gentil)

 **Lucy** – _« …. »_

 **Patron** – _« Que dirais-tu de venir vivre définitivement ici, chez nous, vu que tu es devenu un membre à part entière comme nous tous ? »_ (sérieux, gentil)

 **Lucy** – _« Mais…mais…mais…T'es sérieux ?_ » (surprise, n'y croyant pas)

 **Patron** – _« Absolument ! »_ (sérieux, gentil)

 **Lucy** – _« Mais… mais… Je ne peux pas… »_ (pleurant)

 **Patron** – _« Hein ?! Pourquoi donc ? »_ (curieux)

 **Lucy** – _« Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous tous et je m'en voudrai terriblement s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit par ma faute »._ (pleurant)

 **Mathieu** – _« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… On peut se défendre nous-mêmes et te donner un coup de main si tu veux »._ (essayant de la rassurer) (souriant)

 **Lucy** – _« Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?... »_ , regardant ce dernier d'un air perplexe.

 **Mathieu** – _« Mouai… Pas faux »._ (gêné)

 **Lucy** – _« Et puis… Le souci, c'est que mes ennemis ne plaisantent pas et ils seront prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin vu qu'ils ont déjà tenté de me tuer il y a un an et aussi la semaine passée… En même temps que vos kidnappeurs et ceux de l'asile vous voulaient »._ (sérieuse) (pleurant encore)

 **Panda** – _« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont aussi voulu assassiné Mathieu et nous par la même occasion ? »_ (apeuré)

Lucy acquiesça en guise de réponse car elle s'en voulait déjà énormément de les avoir impliqués dans son histoire, ou plutôt dans son merdier, non intentionnellement mais en plus le fait qu'ils aient failli y passer à cause d'elle la rongeait constamment.

Elle continua de pleurer mais plus fort cette fois-ci et cacha son visage dans ses mains car elle avait honte d'elle et de sa faiblesse.

En effet, ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'elle visionnait leur émission « Salut Les Geeks ».

Elle les trouvait à la fois drôles et attachants et passait à chaque fois un pur moment de plaisir avec leurs délires.

Elle aimait aussi mais moins, celle de son ami Antoine Daniel, « What The Cut ».

Elle était une grande fan des deux YouTubers et connaissait absolument tout sur eux _(l'avantage d'être une espionne… héhé… XD)._

Il en était de même pour LinksTheSun, Bob Lennon, le Fossoyeur de films et bien d'autres.

Cependant, Mathieu était son préféré, son chouchou comme elle le disait.

Elle s'était prise d'affection amicale pour lui et ses personnalités mais aussi pour Antoine et les autres mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça pourrait lui porter préjudice et c'est justement ce qu'il s'est déroulé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Pour elle, les émotions et les sentiments étaient une faiblesse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en avoir et encore moins d'aimer ça.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Maître Panda reprît la parole.

 **Panda** – _« Qui sont tes ennemis qui veulent ta mort ? »_ (inquiet)

 **Lucy** – _« Mes anciens employeurs pour un truc que j'aurais soi-disant fait alors que non »._ (pleurant)

Au même moment, ils eurent tous la même réflexion en tête : « On n'est pas qu'un peu dans la merde… » ainsi qu'une expression identique sur leurs visages.

Ceci dit, elle tempéra les choses en ajoutant que c'était seulement les ripoux qui lui en voulaient et qu'elle avait des collègues collaborant avec elle, tout en menant une enquête de leur côté.

Cela rassura juste un peu les autres mais pas tant que ça non plus.

Remarquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer et qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir triste, le Patron, au grand étonnement de tous, la prît dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Il s'approcha doucement de son oreille droite et lui chuchota…

 **Patron** – _« T'en fais pas, Gamine !... On va trouver une solution pour te sortir ainsi que nous de ces fameux pétrins dans lesquels nous sommes. Je te le promets »._ (sérieux) (essayant de la rassurer)

Ces quatre derniers mots firent écho dans la tête de Lucy qui se calma presque immédiatement.

Elle câlina ensuite fortement le Patron qui manqua de s'étouffer tellement elle le compressait tandis que Mathieu et les autres ne purent se priver de rire de cette situation.

Lucy, quant à elle, réussît à cesser de pleurer et prononça tout bas à son tour…

 **Lucy** – _« Merci… »_ (heureuse) (souriant)

Le Patron, lui, tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir en entendant la réponse de la rousse mais en vain.

De plus, il semblerait que ce soit la première fois que ça lui arrivait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

.

.

.

 **Voilà déjà la fin du chapitre 4 riche en émotions ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

 **Concernant la sortie du prochain chapitre, il sera en deux parties car je dois l'avouer qu'il est très long et il mettra donc un peu plus de temps (sorry… ^^')**

… **Review ?**


End file.
